


They're Gonna Love You || Gaara x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Gaara introduces the reader to Temari and Kankuro ! ❤
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto) & Reader, Gaara (Naruto)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	They're Gonna Love You || Gaara x Reader

Your nerves were beyond crazy. Today was the day... something you had been dreading for a week. You were dreading it because of distaste, you were dreading because you were afraid they wouldn’t like you. Kankuro and Temari were Gaara’s only family. If they didn’t like you then that pretty much sealed your fate.

The Kazekage had been in his office all morning, leaving you to deal with your anxiety all by yourself. When you decided that you couldn’t take it anymore your ventured over to him.

Just the short walk from your apartment to his office felt like an eternity; a precursor to how your whole day had been going. The hallways to the Kazekage’s building felt like they would close in around you. You knew that you shouldn’t feel this way. You were only meeting his family after all. But you loved Gaara so much, just the thought of losing him made your stomach do flips.

As he watched you slowly enter his door a smile spread across his face. “What’s up, darling?” But when he finally saw the fear in your face his smile turned to worry. He stood from his desk and hurried to your side “Are you alright? What’s going on? Is there anything I can do?”

You laughed nervously. “It’s fine Gaara, really. I just had to see you. I’m so nervous about later.” 

“Don’t be nervous.” He cupped your face in his hands and smiled. “They’re going to love you. I know they will.”

“But what if they don’t?” You sighed. “They’re the only family you have. I’m just so scared of losing you.”

“Why would you lose me?” He was now confused.

“They’re the only family that you have. If they don’t like me I don’t want to wedge them out of your life since they wouldn’t want to be around.” You could feel your face growing hot as tears threatened to leak from your eyes. 

“Even if they didn’t like you it doesn’t matter.” He placed a soft kiss on your cheek. “That wouldn’t change my feelings for you.” His soft touch put your mind at ease, even if it was just for a second. “Temari and Kankuro respect my decisions. They would never cut me off because of the person I’m seeing. The only way they would have anything to say about someone is if there was something very bad happening.”

Your mind eased a little more. Knowing that you wouldn’t lose Gaara made you feel better. You still wanted his family to like you tho. A knock sounded on his door frame and as you looked behind you you came face to face with the two people you had been terrified to meet. 

Temari and Kankuro gave an embarrassed smile. They had both known that Gaara had wanted them to meet at dinner tonight, but they hadn’t expected to run into you at his office. 

Gaara slowly out his hand to his forehead, clearly upset about the way this was going down. “I guess this is as good a time as ever for you three to meet.” Gaara placed a hand on the small of your back as the two siblings approached the two of you. “Y/n, this is my brother and sister, Kankuro and Temari.”

The two of them waved nervously, waiting for Gaara scolding, but for some reason, it never came. “Sorry Gaara, we didn’t expect her to be here.” Kankuro scratched the back of his head and offered a small grin.

“It’s alright. It’s not like you would have known she was here.” 

You slowly lifted a hand out to them. Kankuro grasped your hand in his and his grin grew larger. “It’s nice to meet you Y/n.” We’ve heard a lot about you.”

Gaara’s face grew red as you looked behind you. A smile spread across your face as you were glad things seemed to be going well so far. “It’s nice to meet you too, Kankuro.”

You turned to Temari and attempted to offer your hand to her. She hesitated and instead of taking your hand she wrapped her arms around you and hugged you. “Thank you for making my brother happy Y/n. I haven’t seen Gaara this happy in a long time.” Pink tinged your cheeks as she released you and stepped back again. 

Gaara placed his hand on your back again. “Well, since that’s over with, we’ll see you both at dinner. Unless you needed something from me.”

You turned to Gaara. “I’ll let you three do your thing. I’m gonna head back home.” You planted a kiss to his lips and turned to the siblings to bid your farewells. “I’ll see you all later.”

As you entered back through the entrance of your apartment the weight you had been holding on your shoulders had finally disappeared. His siblings seemed to like you so face. Hell, Temari had even given you a hug without really knowing you, and she had always been known to not be the friendliest with new people. Maybe things won’t be as bad as you thought they would be?


End file.
